


Taking care

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, M/M, Sensuality, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: More of soft, sensual, sexual moments and more of ‘they both deserve nice things and are so good for each other’.So they take a hot bath. Together.





	Taking care

Alec steps close, until their bodies touch and his chest grazes against shoulder blades. There’s a nudge of his knee to the bend of a leg, shin to calf, then his hipbone meets the gentle curve of Magnus’ lower back.

He lets himself get lost in it for a moment. All points of contact are embers of warmth beneath their clothes, the slightly stiffer fabric of Magnus’ dress shirt against Alec’s worn cotton.

A fragment of too-long-held tension bleeds out of their combined form and Alec moves his lips to the back of Magnus’ neck, to soft open kisses, lingering, with his nose and cheek pushing along Magnus’ hairline: “Hot bath?”

A tremble runs all along Magnus’ spine at the contact and the low, breathy roughness in Alec’s voice, and he presses back, closer still to Alec, closer always:

“Yes, please.”

* * *

 

Alec takes his time, reaching around and starting on the buttons of Magnus’ shirt with light, agitated fingers, mouth still wet on the skin behind Magnus’ ear.

His heart beats so fast with the unfiltered, addictive joy of taking the initiative like this, of taking care, even in such small gestures. Yet he makes all of his moves unhurried, basking in each soft noise of contentment Magnus gives him while he stretches his body against Alec and into his arms.

When Magnus' shirt falls open, all buttons undone, Alec takes his hand and leads him into the bathroom.

It’s long slow kisses while they wait for the tub to fill, not a word spoken. They shed their clothes, skin already damp with the steam rising from the water, and cheeks and chins pressed against each other slide with ease; soft hairs, on face and chest, catch against a deepening blush; hands are cupping shoulders for something to hold onto.

Alec is always excited to be with Magnus. Even with his outside demeanor usually appearing mostly calm to the unknowing eye, his core is a whirl of emotions every time, every single one of them reaching out for the man in front of him.

When they’re together, it will come out through uninhibited laughter and kisses, through too-easy smiles and wide eyes unchecked.

The shape it takes tonight is a current of warmth, deep and unending and profound, flowing beneath everything.

* * *

 

The process of getting into the tub is a thing of slightly shaky knees and slippery ground and giggles, and an unwillingness to really let go of each other makes it even less of a graceful act, but it couldn’t matter less.

They decide that, to make it fit, it will be Alec first and Magnus between his legs, or rather on top of them.

And Alec’s senses almost go on overload with all of Magnus’ weight and naked skin, wet and hot, pressed to his entire front like this.

When Magnus leans back against his chest, Alec closes his arms around him, to find their balance, and he has to readjust his half-hard cock along the curve of Magnus’ ass, while the water almost splashes over the edge of the bathtub.

They laugh again, a bit of nerves and a lot of happiness uncontested, and then they settle with a slow exhale, letting the surface lull into shallow ripples in time with their breathing.

* * *

 

The heat is almost too much for Alec. The skin along his torso feels like it’s prickling with sweat even under all that water. Yet he wouldn’t leave here for the world.

They soak in the presence of each other, so very physical yet so much more, and everything is slowed and blissfully hazy, every movement and breath, every thought.

Alec drags a sponge over Magnus neck and chest, just for the sake of touch and friction.

He loses himself in the wet slide of his fingers along Magnus’ jaw line, just caressing, and it feels like a meditation, a study in sensation.

His throat is tight with the limitless affection he has for this man.

He lets his eyes wander over Magnus’ face from this angle. 

His lips are relaxed and slightly parted, lashes fanned out against his cheeks. Flushed skin is gleaming with all the wet air; tiny scars, blotches of rosy heat, and even the occasional freckle are discernible from this close. Magnus’ eye shadow is a little smudged at the edges, and a strand of black hair clings to his forehead with a satiny shine.

Alec is stunned by every detail of Magnus’ beauty, and he knows his own eyes are wide with the sentiment.

Though Magnus’ eyes are still closed, the corner of his lips tick up into a smile, when Alec’s breath is damp and a little heavier against his ear, and Alec’s glance drops down lower to how the skin around Magnus’ dark nipples tightens where they are above the surface of the water.

His fingers brush along Magnus’ thigh, over a hipbone, without a willful mind to them, and Magnus’ legs fall open, a little to the side, motion subtle but there.

The thought comes slowly to Alec, gradually finding its way into words: “Do… do you want me to…?”

The question is honest, because in this moment, Alec is not sure what this is, and what they want to make it. He’s undecided, in that strange place where every possible future is a good one. He’d be content to not chase anything except this moment, right now. But.

Magnus is taking a moment to answer, maybe going through a similar train of thought. When he makes up his mind, though, his body stretches, just a little, rolling against Alec like a shallow wave. And it makes Alec’s breath hitch.

“Yes. Will you touch me?”

Alec’s heartbeat stumbles once. “Yes.”

A new sudden flare of heat blooms from his core, sparked by Magnus’ words; it’s a different kind than the one encompassing them, but in every way its match and more. And he becomes aware that, yes, he wants to. So very much.

* * *

 

It’s a languid pace Alec sets, only picking up speed when Magnus’ fingers are already digging into Alec’s thighs underneath him.

Magnus feels so smooth and hot and hard beneath his palm, that Alec’s head swims with it, his mouth at the juncture of Magnus’ neck and shoulder, his other hand tight around Magnus chest, holding him close.

The angle sometimes gets a little difficult to reach, when Magnus moves and slides lower, and the water splashes and sloshes, and spills over the edge of the tub, and they laugh, in between breathless gasps, but Alec never stops.

The hard planes of Magnus’ body press and push against Alec’s every movement, with Alec’s heels braced against the sides of the tub for purchase, and it’s slippery and so easy to slide out of rhythm. Alec drags his teeth against Magnus neck to keep him there, when Magnus moves his hips, and captures Alec’s cock between the taut muscle of his ass and against Alec’s own belly.

When Magnus arches into him and comes, so sudden yet so slow and sweet in the making, Alec catches most of it in the hollow of his fist, then brings his hand up and wipes it on a washcloth on the side of the tub, while his other comes down to stroke Magnus through the aftershocks.

It’s a slow surge of bottled up laughter for Alec, his neck and face overheated and tingling, just for getting to see and being a part of this, and Alec is sure his cheeks are flushed with it.

Magnus slumps on top of him with a bone-deep sigh and sinks down a bit, and a tiny wave comes back to splash against his face, and his laugh is breathless and light.

Alec can’t stop kissing the side of his face and the corner of Magnus' mouth when he turns his head to meet Alec.

* * *

 

“Want me to return the favor?”

Their breathing has come down, feels steadier again, the water calmer, even when the bubbles of the bath foam painting swirls and soapy shapes have become considerably fewer than what they started out with.

Magnus is so loose and perfectly molded to the lines of Alec’s body, that Alec is not sure he wants to ever move again.

He rather likes the way he feels right now, still turned on but his limbs so blissfully heavy. There’s no immediate urgency, just this steady flowing tingle of warmth.

He finds himself smiling into Magnus hair, moving his lips against it:

“No, it’s okay. We have all night.”

That gets a snort out of Magnus and the surface ripples with it:

“My dear Alexander, you flatter me. To be honest, though, chances are rather high I might go out like a candle once we’re out of here and my head hits the pillows.”

Alec pulls him closer, pressing a smile to his temple.

“That’s alright. Then we have all morning.”

Magnus hums, making little playful waves with a lazy curl of his hand, considering the prospect. Then he stretches, pushing back closer against Alec, closer always:

“Yes, indeed we do.”

Alec’s smile feels like floating, weightless and easy.

* * *

 

They stay until the water cools.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love to hear what you think! You've been so wonderful with your comments and kudos for me, and I appreciate every one of them ! <3


End file.
